How To Get Tricked Into Marriage: A Guide By The Queen Of Arendelle
by RR-Forever
Summary: Anna's really not all that subtle, but apparently Elsa's even more oblivious than she anticipated.


Hi there!  
I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot!

Warning: Suggestive themes  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet afternoon. Today's meeting had been adjourned until next month and the queen used this opportunity to catch up on some paperwork. It would have worked if only her sister hadn't been distracting her for the last hour or so. Her sister had insisted on keeping her company. Elsa had tried to argue that she needed the quiet to concentrate, but her sister had simply held up a book and marched right into her study. The first few hours passed without much trouble, but as time passed by Anna was becoming more and more restless. By now, it was really getting on Elsa's nerves. The swinging of her feet in the air, the constant rustle of pages being skipped and turned, the sighing. Especially the sighing.  
She was beginning to suspect her sister was doing it on purpose.

Lowering the document she was reading, she turned to her sister. "Anna, dear, is there something you want to say?"  
The princess shot up from where she was lying on the sofa. "No, no… It's just, I was thinking about this conversation I overheard when I was walking down the street this morning."  
When it became apparent that her sister wasn't going to elaborate she reluctantly asked her. "Care to explain?"  
"Oh, it's nothing special." She shrugged.  
"Then why bring it up in the first place?" Elsa asked amused.  
"Well, you know… I just… Oh shut up." Elsa knew her sister so well. There was no way Anna would leave it at that. She was not disappointed when her sister spoke up again. "Know what, since you insist, I'll tell you." The redhead said with a glare. Elsa chuckled.  
"So, I was walking down the street, minding my own business, when suddenly I heard this woman shriek quite loudly. Naturally this caught my attention…" Her sister rambled on. Meanwhile Elsa picked up her document again. She was used to her sister's rambling by now and had long learned to divide her attention. She had to if she ever wanted to finish any work. Anna wasn't bothered by this. She knew her sister still cared very much for what she had to say. So, she told her story with great enthusiasm and detail while Elsa hummed and commented at the appropriate moments.

By the time she was done she was out of breath.  
"Pretty cute, right?" Anna asked, eager to hear her sister's opinion.  
"I suppose so, yes. Though, don't you think it's a bit cliché to propose over dinner?" She commented, looking up to briefly to meet her sister's eyes.  
Anna's smile fell and she slumped against the cushions on the couch. "You're missing the point. It's the thought that counts. He wanted the whole world to know that she's the only one for him. I think it's sweet." She huffed.  
"What does it matter what others think? I fail to see how that adds anything to their relationship." She shrugged. Marriage wasn't something Elsa took a great interest in. It was something unattainable for her and Anna and only reminded her of the taboo nature of their relationship. Besides, she thought more of it as a business arrangement anyway. Plenty of people married, not out of love, but, for political or economic reasons.  
Their conversation was cut short after that. Anna had uttered a few arguments, but quickly seemed to realize her attempts to change Elsa's mind on the matter were futile. The princess didn't seem all too happy about it and she could feel her gaze burning into her being. She pointedly ignored it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so ignoring her turned out to be a bad idea. In her defense, how was she supposed to know Anna had wanted to discuss their slight disagreement. Elsa didn't even know why it mattered in the first place. It was not as if they were ever getting married. Anna had acted as if she'd just crushed all her dreams single-handedly. She huffed as she rolled on her side. She'd barely gotten any sleep. She was exhausted and had dark bags under her eyes. Her back was killing her from the uncomfortable, curled up position she'd been forced to sleep in. She let herself fall from the couch and grabbed the blanket and pillow. Dragging her body to the other side of the room, she plopped down face first onto the large bed next to Anna. Her sister was still fast asleep and Elsa considered giving her an ice cold waking up before deciding against it. The princess had already forced her to sleep on the couch last night. She did not want to make her living arrangement more uncomfortable than necessary. Making amends seemed like a better option.

She scooted closer and brushed a strand of hair from her sister's face.  
"Anna, psst, Anna. Wake up." She whispered.  
The redhead groaned. "Hmmm, whass it?"  
"The sky's awake."  
"No, isss not." She grumbled and turned away from Elsa.  
Ignoring her sister's protest , she continued, "I was thinking, I'd like to take you up on that offer."  
"What offer?" Anna said confused, turning her head to look at her sister.  
"The, and I quote, 'royal tour through Arendelle with the one and only princess Anna, number one guide.'"  
Immediately Anna's face lit up and she jumped out of bed. "Really?! What are you still doing in bed?! Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna had definitely forgiven her for whatever she'd done wrong. She was all smiles and giggles again as they strolled through the streets, marveling at the many sights. Occasionally they would stop to greet the local villagers or visit stores that caught Anna's eye. Elsa was content with following her sister to wherever she went. So far they'd gone to clothing stores, a tavern, several ice cream parlors, an elementary school and the flower shop they were currently visiting.

Elsa didn't think she'd ever seen this many flowers before. Every nook and cranny was filled with flowers. It was such a colorful jumble she didn't know where to look.  
"Oh, Elsa, look at these! Aren't they beautiful!" She looked over her shoulder to Anna. Standing amidst a sea of flowers, her sister was holding a bunch of red roses. She took a big whiff of the flowers. "And they smell wonderful!"  
Elsa walked over to her. "Let me smell."  
The redhead handed her a rose and she carefully brought it to her nose. The scent wasn't very strong, so she had to take another sniff. It didn't smell bad, per se, but it didn't smell particularly good either. She shrugged and handed the rose back to Anna, who put it carefully back in the bouquet. "Hmm, it's okay I guess."  
Anna looked aghast.  
"I thought you didn't even like roses. Too thorny." Elsa added as an afterthought.  
"What? No, I never said that. They're my favorites." The princess said, acting as if she'd just said something crazy.  
This caught her attention. Elsa was fairly sure her sister's favorite flower was the sunflower. When they were younger, Anna had even had her own little garden full with sunflowers. What could possibly have changed her mind all of a sudden?

"I thought sunflowers were your favorite?" She asked confused.  
"Sunflowers are great and all, but there's nothing romantic about them." She shrugged, "Roses on the other hand… They are all about love and what's better than a flower that says 'I love you'? They're perfect for any romantic occasion, like a proposal." The redhead said enthusiastically.  
 _Ah, it's about marriage again._ She suppressed a sigh. She should have known. For some reason every conversation with Anna turned into one about marriage. It was getting quite annoying really. She didn't even understand why her sister was so obsessed with it. _It's probably the fault of that reindeer man. He always says the craziest things. Or maybe this is her way of punishing me even more. Letting me sleep on the couch wasn't enough._ She immediately disregarded that thought. _No, Anna would never do that. But something's definitely bothering her._ Elsa made up her mind. She was going to find out exactly what caused her sister to behave so unusual. Not at this very moment though. Right now she had to find her sister who had happily skipped away to God knows where. But before the end of the day she'd have her answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of Anna dragging her all across town, Elsa wanted nothing more than go home and relax. She was nothing closer to figuring out what was going on with her sister, her feet were aching and she could really use a long, warm bath. Unfortunately, Anna was still bursting with energy. Never one to deny her sister anything, she let herself get pulled to whatever store caught the redhead's attention this time. A jewelry store this time. Anna had her face pressed against the window. "Ooh, look at that! They are so beautiful! I want one."  
Elsa sighed, "Anna, those are engagement rings. You can't just buy one."  
"But they're so pretty! And look at that one!" she pressed her finger against the glass, pointing at one of the rings, which one Elsa did not know, "The top looks just like a snowflake! It reminds me of you."  
Elsa leaned closer and squinted her eyes. "I don't see it Anna."  
"What? There! Near the right corner." She was tapping the glass rapidly, trying to point it out.  
The queen quickly scanned the top rows until her eye fell on the ring in question. It did indeed look like a snowflake. The diamond even had a blue glow. She could definitely see what her sister meant, but they couldn't just go and buy it. The people would talk and rumors would spread like wildfire!

"It does look very lovely." She said.  
"I know! Can I buy it?"  
Elsa sighed. "Anna, you can't buy an engagement ring for yourself. It is customary for the man to buy one and present it to his beloved when he asks her to marry him."  
Anna glanced up at her. "So, you can buy it for me, right?" The look in her eyes was anything but innocent.  
A blush colored her cheeks and she opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Her sister looked at her with hopeful eyes.  
"I-I don't… that's not…" she stammered.  
The princess giggled and pulled her by the arm to the doors of the jewelry store. Elsa's eyes widened with panic and she struggled to be free from her sister's grip.  
"NO!" She yelled. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a crowd of fascinated onlookers had formed around them.  
Anna halted all her movements and turned around to look her in the eyes. Her face had fallen and Elsa felt as if she'd just kicked a puppy.  
"No?" the princess replied softly, tears welling in her eyes, "You don't want to marry me?" Elsa flinched her sister's choice of words.  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" the queen rushed to explain herself. She cradled her sister's hands in her own and took a deep breath, "Honestly, I've never given it much thought. Not because I'm opposed to it, but because it has never been an option. We're sisters. No priest would ever marry us. Our people would condemn us. We'd probably be evicted." _  
_"That's what you're worried about? Elsa, half the kingdom knows we're dating. Or at least they're suspicious."

Elsa was shocked to say the least. _Wait, what?!_ _Is it really that obvious? I thought we were pretty discreet. And how did this even turn into a conversation about marriage?  
_ "What? How do you know this?" She asked confused.  
"You really need to leave the castle more often." her sister laughed, "It's the talk of the kingdom. Apparently people are betting how long it will take until we officially announce it. You can win quite some money if you get it right." The queen stared disapprovingly at her. "He he, not that I would participate in such activities. Kristoff told me." She added sheepishly.  
Elsa didn't buy it for a second. "Anna, you're a horrible liar."  
"We're getting a bit of track here, don't you think." Anna interrupted quickly.  
Elsa spluttered a protest, but the redhead ignored her, "Oh look, it's miss Delacour! You two haven't met yet. Let me introduce you. You'll love her. She's wonderful."  
And just like that Elsa suddenly found herself in front of a beautiful blond woman. Anna seemed to have forgotten all about rings and marriage, but the queen made a mental note to get back to it. Maybe tonight, when they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. Oh, and she should definitely reprimand her sister for wasting their money and setting such a bad example.

A hand was waved in front of her face. "Elsa, hello?"  
The platinum blonde blinked her eyes. Anna and the blonde woman, miss Delacier or whatever her name was, were looking at her expectantly. "Ah, it's nice to meet you miss…" She trailed off .  
"Delacour. Fleur Delacour, your 'ighness." The woman filled in for her.  
 _Almost got it right._ "Miss Delacour. What an interesting name. French, right?"  
"Oui, I'm from Lille, a place near Belgique."  
"You're far from home. What, may I ask, brings you to Arendelle?"  
"Rumors travel fast. Especially if it concerns a wielder of ice and snow, my queen." she gave the queen a quick once-over before adding, "Though zee rumors don't do you justice. Goddess is more appropriate."  
Elsa was taken aback by the boldness of this French stranger. She couldn't decide whether to feel flattered by the compliment or insulted by the lack of respect. It seemed her sister wasn't sure what to make of it either, because Elsa could feel an arm wrap possessively around her waist. Before she could reply, miss Delacour continued, "It was silly to zink a beauty as yourself wouldn't be taken."  
"Excuse me?" She could feel Anna fuming next to her. _Oh dear, this is not going well._ She was pretty sure the redhead was about to give the blonde a piece of her mind.  
"It is obvious that you two are very much in love." She continued, oblivious to the pissed off princess.  
The queen coughed and paled visibly. _Oh. It really is that obvious._  
"Yes, yes we are." She heard her sister reply loudly. "It's true love."

The French woman didn't seem impressed by this statement and turned her attention back to Elsa. "Zough, if you ever need some… company, I'm staying at zee nice 'otel across the street." It sounded anything but innocent and Elsa was pretty sure her face closely resembled a tomato. Her sister positively growled at miss Delacour. "Thank you for your… suggestion, but I can assure you that your company won't be needed. She's very happy with my company if her moans and cries are anything to go by." The venom was dripping from her words. Elsa wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Never had she felt as embarrassed as she did now. Not only had this stranger insinuated she'd cheat on Anna, her sister had just publicly announced, quite loudly, that they were intimate. She was absolutely mortified.  
Trying to save what little dignity she had left she began pulling Anna along.  
"We really should get going." She said to the rude lady, not waiting for a reply. With difficulty she dragged her sister away to a secluded place in some back alley.

"What was that?!" She hissed.  
"I don't know! She seemed so nice the other day! Very interested in our culture and history." Anna's face darkened, "Now I know why."  
"Yes, well, next time, try to leave our more intimate moments private." The queen scowled.  
"I'm sorry, but she was just so… ugh. She really got under my skin. I just got so jealous. What was she even thinking?! I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out." Anna said helplessly.  
"Loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear." She mumbled sourly.  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"Why would you even get jealous? You know I would never leave you. Or cheat on you. I love you."  
Anna shrugged and suddenly took a great interest in her shoes. "I don't know. I just… She was very pretty and so bold… And you had just told me marriage wasn't even an option… I just got a bit insecure I guess. What if she'd just come up to you and kissed you? What if she hadn't known you're mine? We got lucky she could read between the lines, but who knows what'll happen next time. I want people to know how much we love each other. I don't want to have to worry about some tramp snatching you away. "  
"Oh Anna," the platinum blonde wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly, "is that what this is all about? Just because our love isn't official public knowledge, doesn't mean I'll jump at the first opportunity to get with someone else. You're the only one I want."  
Her sister was plucking at the front of her dress, still looking at the ground. It was a sad sight to behold. Elsa placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. She leaned forward until her lips connected with Anna's. When she pulled back she grinned slightly.  
"True love." She whispered and lifted her pinky.  
"True love." Anna smiled shyly and intertwined her pinky with Elsa's.  
By unspoken agreement they walked back to the castle, their pinkies never separating.

That night, she didn't bring up rings or marriage. She didn't need to. It was obvious to Elsa why marriage was so important to her sister. As she was looking at her sister peacefully sleeping beside her, she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to call Anna her wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed and Anna hadn't mentioned anything marriage related at all. Elsa was almost starting to think her sister had forgotten all about it. That is until she came bursting in her study on a late afternoon. The sun was already setting. So much for finishing her book.

"Elsaaaaa." Her sister sang.  
Before she had time to process what was happening, her sister had pulled her chair back and plopped right into her lap. She looked up at Anna.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"What? Can't a girl just surprise her sister-girlfriend?" She said innocently.  
"Sister-girlfriend? Really?" she lifted an eyebrow, "And you never just surprise me. You always have an ulterior motive."  
Her sister put her hand to her chest and gasped. "You think so badly of me! I just missed you, but if my presence is not desired I shall leave her majesty to her own devices." She lifted her leg, ready to get off the queen's lap.

Elsa laughed and pulled her back down by the waist. "Don't be silly." She nuzzled her nose in her sister's neck. Anna hummed in approval. Placing tender kisses in the crook of her neck, she basked in her sister's warmth. Her hands started wandering up and down her side. The princess moaned softly. "Don't start what you can't finish." She warned.  
Elsa pulled back and spluttered. "What?! I wasn't trying to start anything!"  
"Exactly."  
"Then why would you say something like that?!"  
"Because I know you. You'll get me all worked up." Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but she held her hand up, "Accidentally, I know, but still, and then you'll stop midway because 'somebody could hear us' and I have to wait until you come to bed, which is usually not before midnight, before I finally get my long awaited release."  
The queen was blushing furiously. "I had no idea."  
"That's why I'm telling you. But this can be easily solved you know."  
"I'm not allowed to touch you during the day anymore?" She said with disbelief.  
"No silly. We get married." __

_Ah, so that's why she came here._  
"I fail to see how that changes anything." She commented dryly.  
"Well, if we're married we don't have to worry about anyone hearing us."  
"Why not?" She asked skeptically.  
"Because that's what married people do. They have sex in the middle of the day." The princess said cheerfully.  
She was shocked by her sister's bold statement. She couldn't believe her sweet, innocent sister had just said that. "Anna, language!"  
"Sorry, but it's true." Her sister shrugged.  
Elsa stared at her, before bursting out laughing. "Oh Anna, this has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."  
The redhead crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't see what's so funny."  
"Oh come on, you completely made this up. I told you before, you're a terrible liar."  
Her sister let her head hang. "Okay, you got me. It was worth a try though."

Elsa felt a pang of guilt for laughing at her sister. "You really want to get married, don't you?" She inquired.  
"Very much."  
"Okay, let's get married."  
Anna's looked appalled. "Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, no. You can't just say 'let's get married'! Where's the romantic, thought out proposal?! You really don't have a romantic bone in your body, you know that?"  
Elsa chuckled. "Alright, I want to show you something." She signaled her sister to get off her lap. When she was not moving she pushed her softly. "Come on, get off."  
Confused Anna climbed off her lap. Elsa pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and took her hand. "Let's go. It won't take long."

Expecting her sister to cooperate was of course too much to ask for. As they walked down the corridor Anna couldn't help but speak up, her excitement getting the best of her. "You can't just drop something like that and go on as if nothing happened! Did you mean it? You really want to get married?"  
Elsa chuckled. "Shush, be quiet."  
Elsa lead them up a stairs and then another, and another until they stopped in front of two big doors.  
"The balcony?"  
"Go on, open the doors."  
Hesitatingly she pushed the heavy doors open. What she saw took her breath away. The whole balcony was decorated with flowers. Roses in every possible color, lilies, tulips, daffodils, daisies, orchids and, most importantly, sunflowers. Sunflowers everywhere. All were lit by the glowing of the moon and the stars. The aroma filled the air and overwhelmed her senses. With a flick of the queen's hand snowflakes came falling down the sky. Anna turned to her sister, who had just closed the doors.

"Elsa, what is all this?"  
The platinum blonde smiled and guided her sister closer to the railing. The view was breathtaking. She could see the kingdom, lights were still burning in some houses. Only now did she notice the burning candles on the railing. Her sister wrapped her arms around her from behind.  
"And? Do you like it?" She whispered in her ears.  
"Like it? I love it." She leaned back against her sister.  
"I'm glad."  
Anna couldn't remember a moment she'd felt more content than right now. She sighed, wishing they could stay like this forever. Unfortunately her sister seemed to have different plans. Gently Elsa took her by the hand and turned her so that they were face to face.  
"Anna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." She seemed awfully nervous. Her smile didn't quite seem to reach her eyes and she was squeezing her hands together.  
"You can ask me anything." She tried to reassure her.

Elsa smiled a bit more confident. She took hold of her right hand and raised it to her lips, kissing it softly, before getting down on one knee. Realization dawned on Anna and she couldn't suppress the smile on her face, tears already welling up in her eyes.  
"I know I've been a bit dense lately," Elsa grimaced, "and I'm sorry for that, but my eyes have been opened." she took a deep breath, "Anna, my love, my life, you're my whole world. You are the only one who believed in me. You saw the good in me when I couldn't see it myself. Words cannot express my love for you. If I were the sky, you'd be the star that comes out at night and shows of her light. I live to let you shine. I'll give you all I am, give you my life. You have my heart and it's yours for the keeping. I hope you trust me with yours and give me the honor of calling you my wife." She reached behind one of the vases with flowers and revealed a small box. With trembling hands she opened it. Inside sat a beautiful snowflake shaped ring. The exact same ring she had wanted to buy a week ago Anna noted. "Anna, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't contain her excitement. She flew her sister around her neck, who stumbled a bit, but managed to keep her balance. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She breathed in Elsa's ear. Relief washed over the platinum blonde and she couldn't stop the tears either. She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. She'd never felt happier than she did right now. They held each other until their sobbing subdued. Elsa was the first to pull back. "I still have this ring, you know."  
Anna gasped and quickly held out her left hand. Elsa took the ring and slowly slid it on her ring finger. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Anna's lips. The redhead brought her hand to her face to take a closer look at it. "Hey, what are those on the band?" She questioned. She didn't remember there anything on the band. Upon further inspection she saw that they were sunflowers.

"Sunflowers?" She said surprised.  
"Yes, I had the ring customized a bit. Sunflowers seemed appropriate."  
Anna looked up. "Why sunflowers?"  
"To add a bit of both of us. The snowflake is obviously me and you are the sunflowers. We're like winter and summer. Where I bring cold and despair, you give warmth and hope."  
Anna thought she could hear her heart break a little. As much as she loved the metaphor, it worried her how badly her sister seemed to think of winter, of herself. "Elsa, don't you see the beauty of winter? It brings so much more than cold and despair. You created the most beautiful palace I've ever seen, completely out of ice."  
"You know what I mean." Elsa said softly.  
Anna cupped her sister's cheek, her thumb tracing her lip. "Besides, what you seem to forget is that they need each other. Together they create a perfect balance, but separately they can bring chaos. I need you just as much as you need me."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. "Hey," Anna said as she pulled back, "now that we're engaged I can call you my sister-fiancé."  
"Please don't say that again." Elsa said horrified.  
"Why not? I think it's cute. Oooh I can't wait 'till you're my sister-wife." She said excited.  
Elsa groaned. "No, you're not calling me that. I swear I'll end this engagement right now if you say it one more time."  
"Sister-wife, sister-wife, sister-wife…" Anna sang.  
"That's it. Give me back that ring." She held out her hand expectantly. Her sister smirked as she skipped away, her voice ringing loudly through the night air. "Sister- wife, sister-wife…"

Elsa followed quickly, hands clamped over her ears. "Anna, get back here! I want my ring back!" She knew they were just empty words. She would never end their engagement. She loved the little stinker too much. Anna probably knew this as well considering she only started singing louder. "It's an embarrassing, stupid name!" The queen yelled, now running to catch up with her sister. As a last attempt she waved her hands to create an enormous ball of snow and aimed for her sister, who was now no more than a small dot.  
"ELSA!" Her sister's shriek confirmed that she'd hit her target.  
 _Gotcha! Now we'll see how long you can keep singing that._ She couldn't suppress a smirk as she confidently walked to her sister.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
"He, uhm, about that name…"  
Anna didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Elsa pounced on her.  
"Sing it again. I dare you…"  
Elsa couldn't wait to be married.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry for all the dialogue and lack of scene setting. I've never been one for details. Dialogue is the most interesting for me and I have the tendency to ignore the rest. Besides, it was never supposed to be this long.

I did not mean to make Fleur Delacour so vulgar. I actually did not intend for her to have any lines at all, but I got carried away. I actually really do like Fleur.

Songs used for Elsa's sappy proposal speech:  
For the Keeping – Wayward Daughter  
Boats & Birds – Gregory and the Hawk (You should really listen to this one. It is such a beautiful song and it deserves more recognition)

Reviews would be very much appreciated!

Until we meet again!

RR-Forever


End file.
